Iron Man
"I AM IRON MAN!" Twitter: @TonyStark_CA Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries from his father at the age of 21, and is said to be an engineering genius to the point that he obtained global awards. He is infamous for his partying and womanizing. He has suffered hard as a result as well, having a heart attack as a young age and being shot in the back and almost crippled by his now ex-Kathy Dare. After losing everything when Obadiah Stane took over Stark International, he had rebuilt from the ashes a new company, Circuits Maximus. But it was blown up by Iron Monger who died after the attack. Stark then built Stark Enterprises, soon returning to New York City after buying back Stane International. The company is once again away from military production, but since has gained Pepper Potts as CEO after the assassination of the man's girlfriend Sawyer Mason. Though about a year later, she's apparently back to life with rumors of brainwashing; awesome, right? Iron Man has had an almost as chaotic life as his employer. Though Stark has finally came out of the suit as they say (or something) that he is Iron Man, he has clearly stated he has not been the only one to wear the suit. There have been reported at times two Iron Men, and Iron Man was also active in New York while Tony was off in California. In either case, he is not only a founding Avenger, but is also the Avengers Chairman for almost the entire time the Avengers existed until he fully resigned from the Avengers entirely. There are quite a number of toys designed after him, and let us not forget the bed sheets, lunchboxes, baseball caps, and more. He is often seen as a symbol of Stark's company and a commitment for a better tomorrow. Background "Here you have this character, who on the outside is invulnerable, I mean, just can’t be touched, but inside is this wounded figure. Stan made it very much an in-your-face wound, you know, his heart was broke, literally broken." Quote by: Iron Man writer Gerry Conway *Born on Long Island, New York, to Howard and Maria Stark. He will be their only child. Showing an exceptional intelligence, Tony build and programs his first computer at age 6. At age 15, Tony enrolls at MIT. He graduates 3 years later with degrees in physics and electrical engineering *After the death of his parents in a car crash, Tony inherits full ownership and control of Stark International. Tony switches the focus of the company from traditional military wares to high-tech weapons and vehicles. *While in the field testing a new weapon in Afghanistan, Tony's squad of US Marines are ambushed by insurgents and killed. Tony is severely wounded by an explosion with shrapnel lodged in his chest. Tony is taken captive and brought to a hidden camp. He is informed by the terrorist leader that he is to build a weapon for the insurgency. *At the camp, Tony meets Dr. Yin Sen, a brilliant physicist also captured by the terrorists. Together, they create a chestplate with a powerful electromagnet that will keep the shrapnel in Tony's chest from piercing his heart. *Using the chestpiece as a foundation, Tony and Yin Sen construct a suit of armor for Tony to use in an escape attempt. Yin Sen is killed while the suit is powering up, and Tony destroys the camp singlehandedly. He is rescued by US Army helicopter pilot James Rhodes, who was part of the search and rescue effort seeking Stark. *Returning to the US, Tony refines the armor, at first thinking of selling it commercially, but later deciding to use it to fight crime and industrial espionage as Iron Man. A cover story is concocted where Iron Man is Tony Stark's personal bodyguard. *Teaming up with other heroes, Tony forms the Avengers and finances the group. Stark Mansion is donated to serve as the group's headquarters. Over the next several years, Tony becomes on of the premiere heroes of Earth, continuing to refine and improve the Iron Man armor. Eventually, Tony's damaged heart is replaced with an artificial one, removing the need for the Iron Man chestplate to keep him alive. *The stresses of being a hero and a major industrialist lead Tony into alcoholism. Denying the problem, Tony's drinking eventually cause enough mismanagement in Stark International that it's brought out in a hostile takeover by Obadiah Stane, who renames the company Stane International. While Tony gets help, James Rhodes steps in as Iron Man. *After going sober, Tony begins inventing again, establishing himself out on the West Coast. He creates a new Iron Man armor to stop Rhodes, who has become unbalanced due to his armor not being properly calibrated to his brain waves. Stark would later confront an insane Obidiah Stane, who had used Tony's technology to create an enormous suit of armor called the Iron Monger. Defeated, Stane commits suicide rather than face justice. *Tony's West Coast operations becomes Stark Enterprises. Soon, Tony has reclaimed all of what Obidiah Stane had stolen. Re-invigorated from a business standpoint, Tony begins an aggressive reorganisation of SE, opening up new divisions in clean energy and cutting edge consumer electronics, especially the nacient social media movement. *After returning to his Malibu home from a confrontation with The Mandarin, Tony is shot and critically wounded by Kathy Dare, a mentally unbalanced heiress Tony once dated. Tony survives, but is left paralyzed from the waist down. A biotech chip is eventually installed to repair Tony's damaged spine, but the experience left him with an appreciation for the trials that the physically handicapped must deal with on a day to day basis. Tony opens up a new branch of Stark Enterprises dedicated to prosthetic and cybernetics research. *The bio-chip begins to fail, requiring Tony to use a telepresence suit to control his armor over a distance. Tony is contacted by Dr. Maya Hansen, regarding a nano-tech weapon called Extremis. The remote controlled Iron Man armor is destroyed by an Extremis-enhanced terrorist. Injured in the attack, Tony injects himself with the Extremis virus, allowing him to remotely control the Iron Man armor with hightly increased response time and save Washington DC. Afterwards, Maya realized Tony had modified the Extremis virus prior to injecting it. Tony creates a new Iron Man armor system to work with the Extremis system. *When the Laybrinth summoned Iron Man, he was in Wonderland before being primarily trapped in the City of the Dead. When he returned, he realized that someone has posed as him with Jarvis' support. *Tony continues modifying the Iron Man system, developing the Model 40 system; his most powerful suit yet. He continues serving in the Avengers, until his friend Captain America is killed. Tony deals with the legacy of Steve Rogers, setting his affairs in order and ensuring that James Barnes becomes the new Captain America. Once this is done, Tony disappears from the public eye at Stark Expo, hiding away to try and make sense of how dramatically his life, and the world have changed. After several months in seclusion, Tony is ready to once again join the world, to help lead it towards the future as Tony Stark, and protect that future as Iron Man. *When Darkseid came to Earth, he destroyed the Avenger Mansion once again, however, unknown to most due to Darkseid's technology interfering with the nanos in his system his body developed an aversion to the Extremis Serum, placing him in a coma for several months while his system recovered. Losing the technopathy abilities, and the super soldier abilities has forced him to come to grips with his own mortality. Having to once again don his arc reactor heart, he now has to pilot his armor the old fashoined way, even though he can still control it via remote when he needs to. His goal now is to put the Avengers back together, and once again protect the planet as Iron Man. Personality Arrogant: Tony's smart, wealthy, good looking, and he's not the kind of guy that makes people forget it. He's not cruel about it, more like 'it's hard to be humble when you're me'. He lives in several 'shark tanks', such as the tech industry and high society, and he's become very adept at using his attitude to show that he's not someone to be messed with. Unfortunately, this sometimes causes a many confrontations as it prevents. Charming: Tony's charisma is probably the only aspect of himself that approaches his intellect. He's a consummate ladies man, dropping compliments and innuendo with equal measure ("I know this place that serves he best Alaskan King Crab." "What's it called?" "Nome, Alaska. We can be there in 3 hours on my jet."). He's also brings his charm into business dealings and being 'one of the guys'. The fact is that Tony just seems to ease his way into any social situation and make you feel like he's youre best friend from college. Unless you've crossed him; then that keen intellect and rapier wit gets devoted to deflating your balloon in the most humiliating way possible for you. Inquisitive: Tony is a pioneer, always pushing the boundaries of technology, As soon as he finishes one project, he starts looking at ways to make it better or more efficient. There's no problem that technology can't solve, and Tony is always asking 'why can't we do this?'. Sometimes this makes him too focused, like when he's encountering new or alien tech and he spends a few days straight analyzing it. Altruistic: From an early age, Maria Stark instilled in her son a sense that 'to whom much is given, much is asked'. Tony knows how lucky and fortunate he is, and he tries hard to constantly make the world a better, safer place. Whether it's through direct action as Iron Man, or funding numerous charities and philanthropic organizations, Tony puts a sizable amount of his time and money in the service of others. Sometimes, his resources cloud his judgement as to the best way to help others. Tony's usual MO for a worthy charity that he's not personally involved in is to cut a large check, not questioning if throwing money at the problem is the best solution. Responsible: Tony has a lot more responsibility than the average hero, and it shows. He's invented technology that can turn a single man into a 1 man army; technology that has to be kept out of the wrong hands. He has thousands of employees world-wide; people he takes care of through generous pay and benefits packages, staying aware of his business in order to keep those people employed, and trying to maintain a secret identity so that they don't become targets from villains. He's acutely aware of how much both Tony Stark and Iron Man are in the public eye, and how actions from either can have huge consequences for a lot of people. Logs First Player's Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Pre-Vamp Logs 2011 Logs *(MRM: 2011-03-03 - The Men's Journal: Stark's Rebirth with Stark Enterprises) *(DB: 2011-03-26 - Mad Thinker Strikes Again!) *2011-04-06 - Gangsta's in New York - Iron Man and Kinetic are battling some mech-gangsta's and Spider-Woman joins in on the fun. *2011-04-07 - Business and Family - Stark gets tackled by Asia watching, calling his semi-girlfriend for backup, and dealing with a business meeting all in one. Three times the fun? *2011-04-08 - Changing the World - Stark gets to save a very broke Nessa in a cafe, and they discuss how best to change the world for the better. *2011-04-08 - That's my Girl, Girl Employee - Amelia pays Tony a visit to discuss the promotion that was briefly touched upon the night previously. *2011-04-15 - DOOM go BOOM! - Dr. Doom gets his hands on an incomplete cosmic cube, leaving the Avengers cleaning up the mess - and the cube. *2011-06-02 - Memorial Day Gossip - People gather to celebrate Memorial Day in Stark Enterprises fashion of grandness. *2011-07-15 - Game Play - Stark needs as break and some sympathy. Well, he at least gets the break as he plays the 'in development' Avengers vs. Kang the Conqueror S-HoloBox game with two of his friends. *2011-07-16 - Avengers in Danger! - Wolverine appears at the Avenger's Mansion under pretense. He ends up telling them about a plot against the Avengers. In the end, they discover it has already started. *2011-07-23 - Cap Says Hail HYDRA! - The Avengers travel to Mt. Fuji to stop a brain washing plot of HYDRA against the Avengers. Back-up is there however, and is sorely needed when one of their own betrays them. *2011-07-24 - S & S Sitting in a Tree - Attending a Maria Stark Foundation event, Stark finally comes out into the open that he is taken. (DG: 2011-07-24 - Stark Settles Down?) *2011-11-13 - Acts of Vengeance: Bullseye Misses His Mark - Tony's ex meets his current as Natasha goes to the Stark Expo and there's a chill in the air! All this and it's interrupted by everyone's favorite assassin who never misses what he's aiming for, Bullseye! (MTV: 2011-11-13 - Stark Expo Attacked) 2012 Logs *2012-01-20 - Jeanne Gets A Job at Stark Enterprises - Jeanne is invited to interview with Tony Stark and lands a job. *2012-02-05 - Acts of Vengeance: The Adult Shop - While out on patrol, Iron Man happily indulges Titania and Absorbing Man in a trap they set for him. However, afterwards he ralizes that Titania's bear hugs are a little too intimate. (MTV: 2011-02-16 - Iron Man Out of the Can!) & (MI: 2012-02-06 - YouTube: Iron Man Laughing?) *2012-02-06 - Acts of Vengeance: Deadpool Trouble - Deadpool attacks Avengers Mansion with the help of HYDRA drones to steal information from their database. *2012-02-26 - Revelations - Tony confronts Jeanne about her secret vigilante activities. *2012-03-04 - Acts of Vengeance: Yummies and Buggers - While discussion of the potential Avengers Academy happens, the Spider-Drones decide to pay another visit at the Avenger's Mansion with the U-Foes acting as a distraction. *(MTV: 2012-04-21 - Avengers Academy Press Announcement) *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Angry Birds - A hapstance meeting in Wonderland brings forth all forms of strife and an unclear future. *2012-05-30 - Heroes Crisis: No Brains to Give! - An Alien and Tin Man meet up, and it's questionable on how many brain cells they have to lose. *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 2 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Time Trapper and the Labyrinth itself! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A New Iron Man - A new Iron Man appears to fight the aliens, and when the heroes return, there are two. *2012-06-22 - Creepy Rendezvous in Central Park - Ben King attends a mystery meeting in the Park. *2012-08-03 - Weight of the Mantle - Kon-El with the cape of Superman visits the Avengers Mansion to make a sign of friendship. *2012-08-07 - Courtesy and Convenience - Wonder Woman and Kyle Rayner meet with Iron Man to discuss arrangements for having the Justice League and the Avengers work together. *2012-08-08 - A Man's Man - Held hostage again(!) Stark summons his Iron Man suit and Green Lantern Kyle ends up saving the innocents. (DG: 2012-08-08 - A United Effort Saves Charity) *2012-08-09 - Cutscene: Dangers of Information - Iron Man goes to meet with Director Fury about opening communications to the Justice League. *2012-08-18 - Cyber Space Travelers - A mysterious invitation is sent to Tron from the Avengers Academy. *2012-09-06 - Invader Skrull: Preaching to the Choir - Kyle finally manages to get a meeting with Iron Man, about one very important issue. *2012-09-07 - New World Order: The Stark Truth About Politics - Pete Ross meets with Tony Stark for a political alliance. *2012-09-08 - Invader Skrull: We So Smart! - Attending an appointment with Dr. Richards, Iron Man reveals the information on the Skrull plot; but the Fantastic Four already know! *2012-09-15 - Invader Skrull: Invaders Assemble - The Avengers, having been ambushed by different Skrulls, scramble back to the Mansion where they have to face one of their own that's been replaced. *2012-09-26 - Invader Skrull: Getting Green - The Avengers work on a method of detecting Skrull impostors. Meanwhile, Captain America and the Black Widow clash on how to treat the Skrull prisoners. *2012-09-27 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - Long Live Insanity! - Heroes Vs. Space Ship, Stay Tuned! *2012-10-06 - Invader Skrull: The Invaders Get Invaded 2 - Avengers - During the distraction, Team 2 (Avengers) enter the ship to stop the Skrulls and free the hostages! *2012-10-07 - Some Bets We Wish We Lost - During a fundraiser to help those that were wounded, the death of a loved one sends out its ripples. (DP: 2012-10-08 - Charity Calamity) *2012-10-11 - Always There - Grief stricken, Stark cannot help but bring up the past. Is what Pepper say going to make a difference? *2012-10-12 - What it Means to be an Avenger - Steve and She-Hulk remind Stark of what it means to be a life-time member of the Avengers. *2012-10-14 - Buried Memories - They gather to mourn the passing of a friend, and to say farewell to a memory. *2012-11-01 - Pepper's Promotion - Tony has a surprise - His resignation as CEO and Promotion of Pepper to CEO of Stark Industries? *2012-11-02 - Kitty Brains, Puke, and Blood Memories - Stark trusts Pete to help him soul search, and Pete decides to go the extra mile into the Otherworld. *(TV: 2012-11-02 - Tony Stark and the Deep End) *2012-11-15 - Mandatory Checkups - Lost in the Otherworld, Stark isn't quite sure where he misplaced Pete. However, Oberon seems more than willing to dabble his fingertips into the mishap and provide some much needed instructions. *(IT: 2012-11-19 - Tony Stark Monkeys Around?) *(IT: 2012-11-20 - Stark Does It Again - Ice Skating) *2012-12-30 - The Avengers Christmas Party - Stark actually throws a Christmas party for the Avengers and Avenger party, and each moment gives him a little more joy to face the new year. Go Team! 2013 Logs *2013-01-02 - The Eggman Cometh: Innocence Lost - Kensington Young, Robots and soldiers attack a Stark Enterprises facility. (TV: 2012-01-03 - Another Terrorist Attack?) *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Guilty Party - Iron Man shows up at Xavier's Institute to hunt down Kensington Young, and Alex is there to defend her. *2013-01-14 - Learning New Tricks - Pepper visits Stark at his lab to check up on him, old habits die hard. Yet, it seems an old dog can learn new tricks. *2013-01-15 - Business Proposal - Dedrick goes to Stark Enterprises for a meeting with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark to promote J-Tech Industries, his software company. *2013-01-17 - The Eggman Cometh: Finders Keepers - The Avengers track down one of Egghead's compounds and discover just what Kensington was stealing parts for. *2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds - Iron Man visits the X-Mansion to update Havok and Beast and to inform them that has encountered Kenzie. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-20 - Ironclad Advice - Iron Man goes to Metropolis looking for Vanguard. They battle together and then later hang out in Stark's Lab. *2013-01-22 - Alien Probes - Jono goes to Stark to try and find a way to better communicate with people, and learned more than he intended about the man. *2013-01-28 - Get That Face! - Stark meets with Alex about training videos and to discuss getting Jono a face and chest. *(DB: 2013-02-04 - Questionable Traffic Incidents) *2013-03-13 - Family Affairs: Do You Smell That? - Supergirl tells Tony Stark about the kidnapping of Asia, and the two of them investigate - in the sewers. *2013-03-15 - I'm not a Playa, I'm a Hero - Julian tours Avengers Academy with Iron Man, to see exactly what he is getting himself into. *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Broken Dolls - Stark and Pete, both broken for different reasons bond together to try and save Asia. *2013-03-27 - Family Affairs: The Egg Heads - Three attractive super nerds meet to discuss strategy on finding Asia. *2013-04-11 - Family Affairs: America, Oh America - Nothing is every simple really, especially the meaning of family. *2013-04-20 - The Meaning of Self-Importance - Nathaniel Richards meets two of the Avengers and will they save or create Kang the Conqueror? *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-05-30 - Pepper's Superpower - Uh oh. Pepper's in trouble. Time to use her superpower! Shush ... she has one. *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) *2013-09-03 - You Are My Responsibility Now - Rogers meets with Stark about the Extremis Serum and lays down an ultimatum. *2013-09-11 - Clubs, Gangs, and Bikini Babes - The Avengers get together for a training session, snarking, and catching up on current events. *2013-09-19 - Tony is a Jerk - America and Clint return from Colorado and Tony welcomes them back as his new jerky self. *2013-09-20 - Cutscene: Constructing Trust - Stark sends a notice out to the Avengers Academy peeps. *2013-09-20 - Clones and Holo-Sex - Clint stops by to speak with Stark, and by the end of the conversation, just ewwwwww, no! Only you Clint, only you. *2013-10-06 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Seeing The Dead - Going Stark Mad, an attempt to hang out with his friend Rogers fails as Tony once again sees the dead. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-10-17 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - My Fault - While testing DNA, Stark goes more than a little mad. *2013-10-18 - Mission: Intergang: Part of the Maine - Clint Barton goes to find Tony Stark disheartened and the truth of many, but not all things about the man. *2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-11-10 - Mission: Intergang: I Will Break - Sawyer wakes up after treatment, to find out that the last year of her life has been a lie. *2013-11-10 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Voicemail To Aunt Mellie - Stark cowards out and sends a voicemail(s) to Aunt Mellie about Sawyer. *2013-11-14 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - I AM IRON MAN! - Iron Man comes out of the suit! *2013-11-14 - The Recovering Spider-Woman - Tony Stark pays a visit to Jess in the Avenger's Med-bay after she loses her powers. *2013-11-23 - The Future of Energy - Banner and Stark are talking arc reactor, and America starts a new revolution. Oh, and Stark never seems to shut up about his ego or his issues. *(RM: 2013-12-07 - Stark & Magic Seeds!) 2014 Logs *2014-01-19 - Going Numb - Stark invites Sawyer out to the zoo for some winter wolf seeing. It goes horribly wrong. (RM: 2014-01-20 - Sawyer Mason Resurrects & Tony Stark Assaults Her!) *(TV: 2014-01-21 - Celebrity News) *2014-01-24 - Wicked Little Plans - Tony Stark and Jessica Drew talk about spying on Sawyer. *(DG: 2014-01-25 - Sawyer Mason, Stark Ex Brainwashed) *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Stark For Mayor) *2014-02-10 - Snuggles in the Sitting Room - Tony and Natasha spend some bonding time. *2014-02-11 - Spider-Woman gets a new suit and a ticket to Siberia - Jessica comes home after a SHIELD/Avengers meeting to speak to Dr. Hank McCoy about her next mission. They leave to go and talk to Tony Stark, Where Jessica gets a new suit, and Hank gains passage on the mission. *2014-02-13 - Why Natasha Romanova Hates the Word Red - Tony and Natasha have one of those pseudo-relationship conversations. *2014-02-15 - Not Quite a Lady Antebellum Song - It is late, but not quite a quarter after one. They aren't drunk, though Tony's drinking is discussed. *2014-02-15 - The Vision Returns - The Vision returns to full active membership in the Avengers *(DG: 2014-02-16 - JUSTINE HAMMER ELECTED MAYOR: TIGHT RACE) *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-16 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Tony says goodbye to his best friend. *2014-02-17 - Avengers Academy Meeting - Tony Stark called the Mentors and Students together to discuss Cap's death and the aftermath *2014-02-18 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Captain America's Will - Brothers - Steve sends Tony his Dying Wishes. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - The Speech - The Funeral of Captain America *2014-02-20 - You're Drunk, Stark. Go Home! - Natasha comes back to the penthouse to find a drunken Tony Stark, and lots of property damage. They have a fight. It's a bad one. *2014-02-22 - A Favor to Steve - A recently un-brainwashed Winter Soldier, now remember fully he was "Bucky" meets Tony Stark, who feels the burden of paying homage to Steve's Last Will & Testament. *2014-02-22 - I Want To Make It Better - Tony invites Sawyer to the Hellfire Club once more to talk, and to try and make things right for them, and for Cap. *2014-02-25 - Arguments and Yelling Matches - After the meeting, Tony and Nat have some talking to do. By that... *2014-02-25 - Avenger's Meeting and Announcement - A meeting for nominations for a new chairman and field leader. Also, surprise! An announcement that leads to strife. *2014-02-25 - Cutscene: Godfather - A little boy (Tony Stark) asks for a Godfather (Jarvis). *2014-02-27 - The Big Talk - Natasha comes mostly clean with Tony. Predictable results. *2014-03-01 - How Many Heartbeats?! - Stark insists on a routine checkup for Nat and the kid. Surprise! *2014-03-02 - Advice on Girls - Nathaniel comes to visit Stark to get some advice, on GIRLS!!! *2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My! - Taking down zombies is a public service, and so is checking out Sersi for the good of men everywhere! *2014-03-03 - A New Chairman - The Avengers get some new leadership *2014-03-14 - Tony's Foot-in-Mouth Disease - Nat and Tony have lunch. Tony... is Tony. *2014-03-20 - Meeting the Winter Guard - Iron Man and the Winter Soldier return to Russia to finish destroying the serum. *2014-03-20 - 7 Dead Men for What? - Tony is angry about the unethical decisions of the Russian government, and he might have the power to do something about it, but should he? For once, he actually asks Nick Fury for advice. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-23 - Stark Expo: Surprises - Stark and Asia come back to the hotel suite earlier than Natasha expects. *2014-03-27 - Stark Expo: Love Never Dies - Tony meets Sawyer at the Stark Expo, and the two talk in that awkwardness that silently screams 'broken, but loved'. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *(TV: 2014-03-31 - Stark Missing) *(IT: 2014-04-01 - Tony Sighting: NASA!) *(IT: 2014-04-02 - YouTube: Ninajs VS. Stark!) *(IT: 2014-04-03 - Stark Sightings: Tony Stark on the Run again) *(IT: 2014-04-04 - YouTube: Irish Pub) *(IT: 2014-04-04 - Tony's Rio Beach Romp) *(IT: 2014-04-10 - YouTube: Ninjas Take 2!) *(IT: 2014-04-11 - YouTube: Stark Sex Video) *(IT: 2014-04-12 - YouTube: HAWAII NINJAS) *(IT: 2014-04-13 - Stark the Final Frontier) *(TV: 2014-04-15 - About the Stark Sightings) 2nd Player's Logs 2014 Logs *2014-07-20 - Failures and Apologizes - Reed Richards goes to make an apologize to Tony Stark about his failure. *2014-07-26 - Apokolips Now!: Brimstone & Hellfire - A strange seed is delivered to Pym, but him and Tony don't realize what they have until it's too late. (2014-07-26 - Channel Six Bulletin: Mansion Crashed) *(DG: 2014-08-16 - Avengers Academy Closure) 2015 Logs *2015-11-28 - We Are Iron Women - Tony Stark is in distress, and it's up to the women in his life to save him. IRON MAN STYLE! 2016 Logs * 2016-02-23 - Masters and Mayhem - The Masters of Evil try to rob Oscorp, the Avengers, both old and young save the day. 2017 Logs *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! *2017-09-02 - Reassembled - Afternoon tea and meeting Tony's bride to be leads to a trip to Brazil to secure an alien element before it falls into the wrong hands. * 2017-09-02 - Rumble in the (Brazilian) Jungle - The Avengers and Titans team up. AIM battles to claim an alien mineral. * 2017-09-03 - Space Rocks and Wedding Plans - Some of the Avengers plus Sabrielle meet in Tony's lab to discuss the recently recovered space rock and the plans for Tony and Sabrielle's wedding. * 2017-11-28 - Firestar the Avenger - Grim and Tony interview the new candidate. * 2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken